You didn't say Goodbye
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Je pouvais dire comment quelqu'un se sentait à son odeur et s'il mentait aux battements de son cœur. J'avais mille mots pour décrire sa peine mais pas un seul que je pouvais prononcer. [Sterek]


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Je suis désolée. Je répète beaucoup trop cette phrase. Je voulais vous écrire un truc plein d'amour et d'espoir. Mais mon cerveau ne se laisse pas faire et mes mains se révoltent. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !**

 **oOo**

Que dit-on à un homme qui a perdu son grand amour ? Que peut-on faire pour soulager sa peine ?

Rien. C'est pour ça que je me retrouvais devant une porte close, un gâteau à la banane dans les bras, et le chagrin de Stiles à portée de museau.

Derek était mort et rien que je ne puisse dire ou faire, ne pourrait jamais alléger le cœur de Stiles à cet instant précis.

J'étais plus rapide que n'importe quel humain, meilleure vision, je pouvais dire comment quelqu'un se sentait à son odeur et s'il mentait aux battements de son cœur. J'avais mille mots pour décrire sa peine mais pas un seul que je pouvais prononcer. Je pouvais prendre sa douleur physique mais je n'étais d'aucune aide pour le désespoir qui tenaillait son esprit.

Je n'avais pas les mots. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire pour qu'il me laisse entrer. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le serrer contre moi, à l'étouffer. J'entendais ses larmes tombaient contre le parquet.

Je pouvais voir ce sol comme si j'étais dans la pièce. Les lattes de bois chocolat. Ils s'étaient chamaillés pendant des heures à propos de ce foutu parquet. Derek n'en avait rien à faire de sa couleur tant que ce n'était pas salissant et pratique. Mais pas Stiles. Pour Stiles, cette maison allait être leur endroit pendant des années et il était hors de question que ce ne soit pas parfait. Alors il avait trainé Derek chez chaque marchand de sols, changeant d'avis tout le temps. Toute la meute craignait le moment où ils allaient devoir choisir les couleurs des murs.

Mais tout cela valait le coup, parce que personne n'avait l'air aussi heureux que Stiles le jour de leur pendaison de crémaillère. Il était tellement content de pouvoir leur montrer leur chez-soi. Et la joie de Stiles rayonner sur les traits de Derek. Devant ce sentiment, chaque dispute, chaque énervement à propos des couleurs, des meubles, des sols était oublié, parce que tout ça valait le sourire de Stiles.

Et maintenant, ce parquet qu'il avait passé tant de temps à choisir recueillait ses larmes. Un parquet que Derek ne foulerait plus. Il n'y aurait plus de « Stiles » crié dans l'entrée. Plus de blouson qui traine sur le fauteuil alors que « Bordel Derek, si on a installé une patère, c'est pas pour les chiens ! ». Plus de dessert rapporté à l'improviste, juste par envie de faire plaisir.

Et j'entendais le cœur de Stile s'emballer à l'idée de toutes les choses qu'ils ne feront plus, de toutes les phrases qu'il n'entendra plus, à la pensée de tous ces « je t'aime » qu'il ne prononcera plus.

J'étais dehors, avec mon cake à la banane parce que c'était la seule foutue chose que je savais cuisiner et j'aurais dû défoncer cette porte à main nue pour atteindre mon meilleur ami. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues et je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer ainsi à Stiles. Derek était mort et tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, c'était le vide et la tristesse. Et un Stiles désespéré d'être en vie quand Derek ne l'était plus.

J'entendis la voiture arriver, les freins crisser, je sentis le Shérif en sortir d'un pas rapide. Il sentait la tristesse, et l'anxiété. Il passa à côté de moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule. Et il eut le courage que je ne pouvais avoir. Il ouvrit la porte.

Je le vis, Stiles debout au milieu de son entrée, sa veste toujours sur ses épaules, les yeux fixés sur le polaroid de la dernière soirée. Son homologue était tout sourire, les cheveux plein de confettis et Derek était derrière lui, sans se soucier de l'appareil photo, juste le nez plongé dans le cou de Stiles. L'image respirait le bonheur et Stiles semblait incapable de s'arrêter de la fixer.

Je vis Noah prendre son fils dans ses bras. Et pendant un instant, ce n'était plus un père qui réconfortait son enfant. C'était un homme veuf qui soutenait quelqu'un qui vivait la même chose que lui, qui était désolé de voir quelqu'un d'autre souffrir du même chagrin.

Stiles tenta de repousser son père, refusant cette compassion qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Parce que la seule raison pour laquelle son père pouvait faire ça était bien trop intolérable pour que Stiles ne l'accepte.

Derek ne pouvait pas mourir. La Camaro allait arriver et Derek allait se montrer et Stiles pourrait être en colère pour la peur qu'il avait eue et la peine qu'il avait commencé à ressentir. Et ils pourraient être heureux à nouveau. Derek ne pouvait pas être mort. Il avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner, promis d'être là, dans les moments difficiles comme dans les moments heureux. Il allait rentrer.

Et Stiles criait. Il criait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de pleurer, que Derek allait rentrer.

Et le Shérif était désemparé. Malgré lui, il se voyait, des années auparavant, nier la mort de Claudia. Mais dans leur malheur, ils avaient eu de la chance, le droit de se dire au revoir. On avait volé ça à Stiles. Jamais il ne pourrait dire à Derek combien il l'aimait et combien il lui en voulait de le laisser là et de s'en aller, s'en lui, eux qui s'étaient promis de ne jamais aller nul part sans l'autre.

Alors Noah laissa Stiles hurler sa colère.

Et soudainement, ce fût le silence. C'était peut-être pire. C'était comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler.

Les mots « Votre compagnon n'a pas survécu » venaient de prendre tout leur sens. Heureusement, le Shérif fut vif à rattraper son fils avant que celui-ci ne tombe au sol. Et Stiles suffoquait, et pleurait et il n'y avait que je puisse faire. Rien pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer dans ses sanglots.

Rien.

Rien.

A part être là, comme un idiot, avec mon cake à la banane et tout l'amour du monde.

 **oOo**

 **S'il vous plait, ne me haïssez pas. Je vous promets une histoire douce et pleine d'amour ! (et la fin de To the moon and back ^^).**

 **D'ailleurs, c'est moi ou personne n'aime le Malia &Stiles ? Vous avez été peu nombreux(ses) à lire la dernière histoire ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci d'être là, par monts et par vaux, c'est vous qui me poussez à écrire !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : PiccolinaSandra**

 **Merci pour ta review sur « La Ballade du Cœur ». J'ai pensé à toi dernièrement. Un ami m'a demandé si j'écrivais, et alors que je m'apprêtais à nier, je me suis souvenue que tu m'avais dit de ne pas avoir honte alors j'ai dit oui. Bon, du coup, ça s'est empressé d'aller lire une de mes histoires mais il s'est focalisé sur les scènes de c*l du coup, c'est pas vraiment le fond qui l'intéresse xD (ouf ^^)**


End file.
